Optical networks may be used to communicate information. In some optical networks, information is communicated in the form of optical signals through optical fibers. The optical signals may include dual polarization optical signals in which different data is encoded on orthogonally polarized components, e.g., an x component and a y component.
The optical networks may include network elements such as amplifiers, dispersion compensators, multiplexer filters, etc. configured to perform various operations within the optical network. Each of these network elements may introduce polarization dependent effects on the optical signals traveling through the optical network.
The polarization dependent effects may cause one of the polarization components of a dual polarization optical signal to experience some power loss, which is referred to as polarization dependent loss (PDL), while the orthogonally polarized component may experience power gain. Unequal power levels of the polarization components may cause information encoded thereon to become distorted or lost.
Additionally, PDL may introduce crosstalk, which may be manifested in nonlinear effects such as nonlinear phase noise. The nonlinear effects may increase an optical signal to noise ratio (OSNR) penalty of the optical signal, which may result in an inability to read the information modulated thereon. The presence of PDL and/or nonlinear effects may be visible in optical waveforms of the optical signal as optical peak power variations.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.